Home
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: A little one shot with Zutara. I don't think I will continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**So it's been quite a while since I have written**_

_**So it's been quite a while since I have written. I took a vacation to Disney World… where I lost my flash drive! On this flash drive was a number of stories and story ideas. So….yea…. It's taken me a while to think of some more ideas. But I just saw the new episodes on the internet and came up with quite the idea for a story. I think this one shall be just a one shot. Then it's back to continuing on the other stories. **_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry about the spacing with the dialogue, but for some reason I can't fix**__** it in editing. **_

_**Enjoy! Thanks!  
**_

_** ………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

__** Home**

_** ………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

The two stood with a few good feet between them, enough to both stretch their arms out in front of themselves and still have room between their fingertips. They said nothing; the only sounds were that of the forest creatures. They were too far from the campground to even see or hear any of their companions. Katara nervously rubbed her arm, her eyes gazing downward. Zuko cleared his throat.

"So…uh.." Katara shifted her feet. Over the past few weeks she had come to not only accept Zuko into the group, but to rely on him as well. She had come to feel the need of his lame jokes, his tea, his presence, even their bickering. Surprisingly the two had also had a few meaningful conversations. However now, the night before the final battle, she couldn't even seem to muster a few words. Katara couldn't remember the time…but at some point…she had come to forgive Zuko.

"So…tomorrow…." Zuko raised an eyebrow lightly at Katara's meek attempt at conversation. The heavy weight of the next day's inevitable fight hung over everyone. And Katara would be the first to admit she was scared. Scared for everyone in their group, But for some reason even more scared to lose Zuko. "Before everything happens tomorrow… I….I just wanted to say thank you Zuko. Thank you for helping Aang, for getting along so well with Sokka, and for becoming such a good friend…"At some point during her speech Katara had stepped closer and closer to Zuko until they were only a few feet apart. Zuko smirked.

"You make it sound like I'm going to die." Katara couldn't help but chuckle as she slapped his arm.

"Don't joke like that." Her chuckle quickly changed into a choked sob. For one of the few, yet more increasing times, Zuko felt sympathetic.

"Woah… uhm…Katara?"

"Just…be careful tomorrow, okay?" Zuko nodded lightly. Katara moved took a step away,

"Yeah. You…" he as cut off as Katara's body collided with his, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. Zuko was taken aback, unmoving for a moment before returning the hug. "..too." They said nothing, only sitting there for a minute or two. Katara pulled away, stepping back.

"G-Good night." Zuko only nodded to her and watched as she walked away back to the campground. Zuko continued to watch Katara walk away until she faded off into the dark. He turned his gaze up to the stars, sighing lightly. It had been a month since he had seen his uncle, a month since he had had any real conversation that didn't occur with a lizard, a month since he had really felt accepted by anyone.

His thoughts floated back to Mai for a moment. Sure she was pretty, and she had been the nicest to him out of anyone else he knew from the fire nation. But she was also dark, sarcastic and at times just plain mean. She was an excellent fighter; he'd give her that. But she'd always been at Azula's right hand. He knew that leaving her a letter, just leaving her in general, would hurt her…but he knew that he had to do what was right. And that he had chosen the right path. But he still could not help feeling bad for hurting her. He closed his eyes, and Katara's face came into focus for a moment before he opened them again, heading back to camp. Katara was different. She was sweet and caring. And at times hot tempered, much like himself. And he would also admit that she too was an excellent fighter. He could still remember that he had felt bad for her when she told him of how the evil witch…Hama… had tricked her into using an evil power.

He stopped once he got back to the camp, looking at Katara from across the fire. He nodded to her, their eyes meeting for just seconds before Katara shied away. He nodded to himself and walked over to his own sleeping bag, laying down.

"Well well…what was that about Sugar Queen?" Katara looked to where Toph sat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hah! Sure you don't."

………………………………….Later the Next Day………………………………………

"Just run!"

"But Zuko's still in there!"

"Katara! GO!" Behind the group the building erupted into even more flames, a loud explosion sounding. Katara turned around,

"ZUKO!!" A large piece of stone landed at the very spot Katara had been standing just seconds after Aang scooped in and glided with Katara up into the air. She clung to him tightly as they hurried ahead to meet the others on Appa.

The campground was a somber party for those who had just won the battle against the now late Fire Lord. Katara sat unmoving and quiet, staring into the fire in front of her. Sokka moved from the pot he was stirring and crouched down next to Katara, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Katara? Are you okay?"

"We should have gone back from. We should have helped him."

"Katara you know we couldn't have. The place was engulfed. It was too dangerous."

"It was dangerous and he still protected me!" Katara looked to her brother with tear filled eyes. Sokka sat stunned.

"He…he protected you?"

"Yes. He jumped in front of me to protect me. He risked his own life to save mine. And I couldn't even do the same for him."

"You wanted to. But Katara…Zuko wouldn't have wanted you to die saving him." Katara sniffled,

"It's so strange… to be talking about Zuko like he's gone." Sokka opened his mouth to say something but shook his head, giving Katara's shoulder a light squeeze."

"I'm sorry Katara." He stood up and walked back to the pot, waving the others over for their dinner of soup.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning while the others packed up and loaded Appa, Aang glided over the late home of the Fire Lord, only to come back and report that the building was gone completely except for the fallen rubble. This only brought another choked sob from Katara.

"Katara? We're going to go get some fish and fruit from around that lake we found. Did you want to come?" Sokka's voice was soft and gentle.

"No thanks Sokka, I think I'll just stay here and wait. I need to be alone." Sokka sighed softly, nodding.

"Alright, we'll be back soon. Come on guys." The rest of the group was also considerate enough to leave Katara with her thoughts. She stood there in front of the smothered fire,

"Zuko…" A quiet tear ran down her cheek. She stood there silent for a minute when a crack from the woods disrupted the silence. Her head shot up in the direction it came from, her eyes searching. At seeing nothing she sighed and shook her head, starting to look back down at the fire pit. It was then she saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked back up to see a figure stumbling through the woods.

"No…" her voice was a whisper. She took a step toward the figure as it drew ever closer. Finally it made it through the shadows of the trees. Katara felt her knees buckle as Zuko stumbled into the campground. His clothes were ripped, his right leg bloodied and his body bruised. He leaned against a tree for support and looked to Katara, a small smile coming onto his face. A joyous scream escaped from Katara as she ran toward Zuko. She ran into him, tackling him in a hug. He groaned at both the force, and as he stumbled back into the tree. "Zuko! I..You're…" She stuttered again before hugging him tightly, ignoring his groans. She suddenly stepped back, looking at him angrily before slapping him across his already bruised face. "You idiot! You big stupid idiot!" She went to slap him again and he caught her hand, restricting the other one from slapping him as she brought it up. Through her sobs he could just catch the words.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead…" He frowned, looking at her bowed head, the tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping down from her chin.

"Katara…" She slowly looked up to him. The two stared at each other for a moment. Zuko sighed "Katara…I'm-" The rest of the group ran up just in time to see Zuko and Katara move in to one another, their lips meeting in a kiss. Katara slowly pulled away, resting her head on his chest as she cried.

"Zuko!?" Sokka and the rest ran up, stunned. Sokka was the first to step up, looking in amazement at his-new-friend. Zuko winced lightly, nodding to him.

"Hey Sokka." He gently lifted his chin from the top of Katara's head.

"We better get you someplace more comfortable. You could probably use some rest." Zuko chuckled, nodding his head.

"That'd be nice." The two chuckled and Katara stepped back so Aang and Sokka could help Zuko up onto Appa and toward the back of the saddle so he could relax. Within moments the group was up and flying off to the Western Air Temple. Katara sat next to Zuko, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. The rest of the group had left the two alone, talking amongst themselves.

"_For once." _Katara thought. "_A little privacy." _Zuko groaned lightly, shifting his leg. "Are you okay?" He straightened up, looking to her.

"Yea… of course…fine." He smiled to her lightly. Katara only chuckled.

"Ooh…tough guy." She reached down toward his leg slowly, going to inspect it.

"Well… let's see if I can fix that leg." He chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed her hand gently.

"That can wait. First, you and I need to talk…" He smiled to her, lacing his fingers with hers. Katara's eyes rose to meet his, as a smile spread across both their faces.

"Hey you two!" Sokka's voice came from the front of the saddle. "We're almost home!" Zuko smiled to Katara, his voice soft,

"Heh…I already am." And it was truly, with Katara and his friends around him, the first time Zuko ever really felt at home.


	2. Home part 2

Day 2 of dealing with my dog being gone : (

Day 2 of dealing with my dog being gone : (. I woke up this morning praying for it to have all been a horrible dream. Instead I woke my boyfriend up by soaking his shoulder in tears.

_**Now… I didn't really expect to continue with this story but a continuing (right word there?) reader Dragon Jadefire (thank you by the way) said that I should continue with at least their talk. And so I will. **_

_**I dedicate this story to Dragon Jadefire and my late dog Gizmo who sadly passed away yesterday (7-15-08). **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara moved a water-covered hand over Zuko's leg, starting the healing process. The group had landed at the Western Air Temple and Katara had almost instantly gone to work on Zuko's leg, sending the rest off for food and supplies. Zuko threw his head back, wincing.

"Gah! That hurts!" Katara closed her eyes for a minute, sighing. Zuko instantly realized his mistake. "erm… sorry." Katara shook her head.

"It's fine…but this is going to hurt Zuko. Your leg is broken and that's not the easiest thing to fix. I'm sorry but you're going to have to try to hold still." And so they sat, Zuko trying to control his screams as so not to look weak in front of Katara, and to not upset her.

After a good fifteen minutes of healing Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Why don't we…take a break?" Katara nodded, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm.

"Alright." She sat back, leaning against the same stone pillar as Zuko. He sat silent before a moment before smiling lightly.

"Ya know… we still need to talk…" Katara turned her head to him, giving a small nod. "Wh-what's going on with us?" Katara blushed lightly, smiling.

"I was wondering the same thing. I mean… I-it's clear we have….feelings for one another." Zuko chuckled lightly, lacing his fingers with hers. The two were silent for a moment.

"So… I…I'm thinking yes." He gave her hand a light squeeze. Katara looked to him, returning the smile.

"I'm thinking yes too." She giggled, hugging him. He groaned slightly, and she instantly detached. "Oh sorry!" she blushed at forgetting his bruised ribs. "I should uhm… get back to your leg…" She moved back to her original position, surrounding her hands in water. Zuko watched her as she healed, watched the way her eyes moved in concentration, and the way her smile never left her face. And he too smiled, too happy to feel any pain."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So it's probably not the best. But I actually the "im thinking yes" from the way my boyfriend asked me out lol . It was too cute and I thought it deserved to be in a story. **

**Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
